fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raiko Kouden
'Background' Raiko Kouden is a former Guildmaster of the dark guild: Vex. He was manipulated as a child by dark guilds and struggled with the path of darkness since his parents were kidnapped and tortured to death in front of him. Dark guilds from the Barrum Alliance forced him to create the assassin guild, Vex, by threatening to kill his younger brother, his only remaining family. He vowed to protect his brother at all costs and committed murders at the will of the Barrum Alliance. After getting an assassination job to take out the legendary Guildarts, he met up with the Fairy Tail Guild. At first he jumps Gildarts along with his elite team of 4 assassins and have the upper hand, but Gildarts quickly defeats the 4 leaving only Raiko to fight in a one on one battle. They both use extremely powerful attacks and barrage each other, but they are equally matched, each countering every blow and following up with their own devastating attacks. Several members of Fairy Tail see the fight and call the other members to aid Gildarts which leads to Raiko's retreat. Later he returns to Fairy Tail after escaping in the cover of night and explains his situation to them. After meeting them, and learning their astonishing power he asks for their help in taking down the guilds that had tormented and manipulated him and his family in order to save his brother. They agree and help him defeat the dark guilds, after which both him and his brother, Teru hastily decide to join Fairy Tail, but ultimately decide against it and roam the world in search of a guild. He later forms a guild with some friends me meets along his journey and begin a new chapter of their adventure. 'Appearance' Raiko is a fairly tall, fairly muscular man of the Caucasian race. He has various scars on his upper body due to torture in his early life, showing his stubborn attitude. He has scraggy, fairly short brown hair, with some spikes scattered around, and has light brown eyes. He has a fairly evident jaw line that is angular with a somewhat pointed tip at the bottom. His clothing consists of his fathers dark cerulean colored robe that has a dark gold outline with same colored buttons, that he roles up to slightly above his elbows and extends behind to below his waist. He wears brown medium length boots, that are somewhat rugged due to traveling so much, and gray baggy pants that tuck into his boots at the top. He also wears his brown arm bracers that have a pointed tip that connects to the middle finger that he sometimes uses to extend magic blades out of for quick hand to hand combat. In his teenage years he rebeled against the dark guilds who had kept him captive and ended up losing his right arm, later to be replaced by a robotic arm powered by a lacrima. The arm is dark gray in color and is made of a lightweight rare metal called chromiium so as not to hold Raiko back when in a fight. The arm is extremely durable and very hard to break, making it a strong weapon in close combat.